The invention relates to a production line for food products comprising a plurality of apparatus modules arranged one after the other each module being arranged to perform at least one manufacturing stage of the food product.
In this connection, the production line for food products refers to a bakery production line, for instance.
On a production line of this kind, an apparatus module can be a dough handling module or a filling dispenser module.
From French patent 2,678,484 is known a production line for food products comprising a plurality of apparatus modules for performing at least one manufacturing stage. A problem with the known arrangement is the heavy structure of the apparatus modules, because all the apparatus modules have a specific driving means, for instance. Therefore, the apparatus modules of the known solution are expensive and technically complicated. Because they are technically complicated, they are also difficult to keep clean and their maintenance is time consuming. The complexity of the apparatus modules also makes product changes slower.